Związek Ahtialański
left|thumb|150px|Budynek rządu, [[Harnia.]] Związek Ahtialański (ah. Ҁы́ркаі А́хтіаља lub І́тнов А́хтіаља), krótko Ahtialia – państwo położone na kontynencie Mikui na planecie Haivoori, graniczy z Amultią na północnym wschodzie i z Makratią na południowym wschodzie. Jedno z największych mocarstw i najszybciej rozwijających się państw planety, od zakończenia wojny dystansowej trwające w zjednoczeniu pięciu wielkich krain geograficznych i historycznych: Starej Ahtialii, Yınıti, Unakty, Suarny i Kaurkanu. Od 21 października br. nastąpiło ostateczne zakończenie trybu prowadzenia państwa przez rząd określanego jako "stan powojenny" i całkowite zjednoczenie. Utrzymuje stałe kontakty z Ziemią w celach edukacyjnych, komunikacyjnych i naukowych. Rząd ahtialański dysponuje bronią masowej zagłady typu miotacz cząsteczek, a w 2009 było przewidziane wprowadzenie do normalnego arsenału broni jądrowej, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Poszczególne kraje istnieją od tysięcy lat, kiedy ludność z Ziemi masowo była przenoszona w okolice centralnych gór kraju. Wędrówki ludów na południe i wschód przyczyniły się do założenia tak zwanych krajów ahtialańskich, które dopiero w 2001 roku, po straszliwej, międzykontynentalnej wojnie dystansowej z królestwem Makratii, zdecydowały się w ogólnym referendum na zjednoczenie w jeden organizm państwowy ze stolicą w mieście Harnia. Język i pochodzenie nazwy kraju right|thumb|200px|Słowa "Republika Ahtialii" napisane po ahtialańsku. Języki używane w Ahtialii, w tym dominujący ahtialański, wywodzą się z rodziny języków mikujskich, a więc jest to język o wspólnym, choć odległym, pochodzeniu, co makracki. We wszystkich pięciu krainach (tzw. коа́ху) używa się mowy z grupy języków ahtialańskich, czyli występujących u ludów ahtialańskich i im właściwych. Wyróżnia się tutaj kilka najważniejszych języków. Grafika:QyrkaiAhtiala.png Język ahtialański Język ahtialański, potocznie nazywany ајљалӓ́ "ajlałaj", jest językiem dominującym w całym kraju. Wywodzi się z grupy środkowoahtialańskiej i najwięcej procentowo użytkowników ma w tzw. Starej Ahtialii (98%) i Yınıti (92%). Posiada trzy główne dialekty: dialekt centralny (Stara Ahtialia), zachodni (Yınıti) oraz północny (regiony Quilkaç). Jest językiem mlaskowym, o słabo rozwiniętej fleksji i ruchomym akcencie, o stałym szyku zdania SVO. Jest niezwykle bogaty fonetycznie i graficznie. Język palan Język palan to język wschodnioahtialański, dominujący w Suarnie (56% ludności posługuje się nim jako pierwszym językiem). Gramatycznie niewiele się różni od ајљалӓ́ , natomiast duże różnice występują w słownictwie i fonetyce. Od niego więcej mlasków i spółgłosek ejektywnych, za to ma uproszczony system samogłosek. Przykładowe różnice w wymowie: р, wymawiane w ahtialańskim rr (podwójne drżące r), a w palan ʁ; х - w ahtialańskim h, w palan χ; często także з z wymawia się w jęz. palan jako ʒ; końcówki gramatyczne (i niektóre słowne, np. ҳаван) -ан są odwrócone w stos. do ајљалӓ́ tak, że ahtialańskiemu дљавsтаран 'dlɑβstaɾan (już zaczął) odpowiada palańskie дљафsтарна dlaf'staʁna. W Amultii ok. 2% ludności posługuje się tym właśnie językiem. Język ahtianti Ahtianti to język południowoahtialański, zasięgiem obejmujący głównie Unaktę (96% użytkowników), wyspę Neelu (99% ± 1% użytkowników) i wschodnią Makratię (3% użytkowników). Gramatycznie niewiele się różni od standardowego ahtialańskiego, chociaż posiada kilka własnych form aglutynacyjnych. Różnice widoczne są przede wszystkim w wymowie i pisowni, a także w słownictwie. Przykładowo, х h po samogłosce wymawia się jako ɣ, a spółgłoski znajdujące się przed samogłoskami jotowanymi oraz i lub ī zostają zmiękczone, np. Ахтіаља, wymawiane w ahtialańskim jako 'ɑxtjaɮa, w ahtianti brzmi Ағтіаља 'ʌɣtʲaɫa. Z różnic gramatycznych można wymienić choćby końcówkę -кка kɨka "doklejaną" do rzeczownika, który jest właścicielem następnego rzeczownika, najciekawszy przykład to ум Ағтіаљаккка (pies Ahtialańczyka), gdzie końcówka -кка łączy się z końcówką -ак oznaczającą człowieka, obywatela. Wymowa wyrazu to 'ʌɣtʲaɫakɨka. Język se turaaka Język se turaaka jest wymarłym językiem zachodnioahtialańskim, który do XIX wieku był używany na terenie Kaurkanu. Obecnie głównie wyparty przez standardowy ahtialański, używany w Yınıti. Podejmuje się próby wskrzeszenia go. Język hyrobatea Wymarły w XVII wieku, wschodnioahtialański, był używany na teranach Suarny. Zapisanych w nim było wiele ważnych dla Ahtialii legend. Pochodzenie nazwy kraju Najprawdopodobniej etymologia słowa "ahtiala" wywodzi się od "ахтіалумє", co znaczy "pancernik". Zwierzę to jest symbolem narodowym wszystkich ludów ahtialańskich i znajduje się w godle kraju. Ciekawostką jest, że w językach słowiańskich nazwa państwa nie figuruje jako "Ahtiala", ale "Ahtialia". Być może ma to związek z pierwszymi kontaktami mieszkańców kraju z ludami słowiańskimi. Nazwy kraju w innych językach Jeśli innym użytkownikom Wiki znane są inne nazwy, uprzejmie zwracam się prośbą o wpisanie ich. Dotyczy to zarówno conlangów, jak i języków naturalnych. Przyroda Jako że Związek zajmuje większość kontynentu (86%), posiada wiele stref klimatycznych, ukształtowania terenu, fauny i flory i tak dalej. Człowiek i kilka innych zwierząt i roślin są organizmami, które nie wykształciły się na Haivoori, ale przybyły przez kerum na tę planetę. Życie jednak na niej pojawiło się niezależnie od ziemskiego i wykształciło wiele własnych typów organizmów. Geografia Atmosfera Atmosfera Haivoori ma inny skład od ziemskiej: * N2 - 58% * O2 - 41% * CO2, O3, asinina - 1% Zawartość tlenu w atmosferze jest prawie dwukrotnie wyższa niż na Ziemi. Sprawia to, że pogoda jest o wiele bardziej gwałtowna. Fauna do napisania Flora do napisania Ochrona przyrody do napisania Polityka Państwo jest podzielone głównie na pięć krain historycznych, Starą Ahtialię, Yınıti, Unaktę, Suarnę i Kaurkan, nad którymi władzę sprawują verjaartowie wraz z grupą taycjaartów. Jeden z verjaartów zostaje wybrany na przedstawiciela całego państwa i wszystkich narodów ahtialańskich o nazwie artijaart (arcy''jaart). Partie polityczne Spośród różnych, mało znaczących partii, można wyróżnić trzy, które mają istotny wpływ na życie polityczne państwa. Są to ATP (''Ahtialant Trakria Pold), AB (Ahtialant Baas) oraz PTP (Pkatn, Trakria, Pudu). ATP Skrót pochodzi od nazwy Ахтіаљант Тракріа Пољд (ah. Ahtialańska Partia Narodowa). Partia zrzesza najwięcej osób i cieszy się największym poparciem. Słynie z wyjątkowej brutalności dla faszystów. Propaguje gościnność i pokój między państwami. Posiada największe wpływy w państwie. W 2003 roku została wprowadzona kara śmierci dla nacjonalistów posiadających szerokie wpływy w kraju, a także ludzi o przeszłości terrorystycznej, przez których szerzy się negatywna opinia o sytuacji w kraju. Wyrok wykonano trzy razy: dwa w 2004 roku, oraz jeden w 2006. Obecnym szefem partii jest Sonari Onupa (Sонари Онупа). AB Ahtialańska nazwa partii to Ахтіаљант Бааs (Ah. Ahtialańska Potęga). Druga najpopularniejsza partia polityczna w kraju. Do charakterystycznych cech jej polityki jest ostrożność w stosunku do innych państw na kontynencie, co doprowadziło do trwającego wyścigu zbrojeń z byłym okupantem. Popularność partii zapewnia fakt, że w przypadku inwazji Makratii na Ahtialię wojsko zareaguje natychmiastowo, stosując taktykę obrony przed oblężeniem - samo nie dokona inwazji, lecz się obroni. Wyjątkowo kontrowersyjna stała się kwestia prób atomowych, o których marzył od lat jaart wojenny. Po wielu latach starań, Palau Kerratone (Паљау Кєрратонє) zdobył zaufanie ahtialańskiej rady wojennej na owe próby. 8 kwietnia 2006 roku ogłosił, że pierwsze testy odbędą się już w roku 2007. 13 kwietnia arcyjaart Ahtialii Çuldetlu Huffde wyraził na to zgodę na piśmie. Do testów faktycznie się przygotowywano, ale do żadnej próby atomowej nie doszło ani w 2007 roku, ani w późniejszych latach, kiedy władzę objął Baihate Xaindı. Obecnym szefem partii jest Dralkavan Uwane (Драљкаван Ужанє). PTP Skrót od ahtialańskiej nazwy Пкатн, Тракріа, Пуду (Ah. Głos, Państwo, Kontynent). Trzecia w rankingach i ostatnia licząca się partia w państwie. Domaga się pokoju i odszkodowań wojennych od byłego okupanta. Członkowie partii starają się zjednoczyć państwa kontynentu Mikui. Wobec narastającego niepokoju społecznego poparcie partii topnieje w oczach. Obecnym szefem partii jest Nekuda Peleen (Нєкуда Пєљєєн). Ustrój polityczny Związek Ahtialański jest federacją podzieloną na pięć regionów: Starą Ahtialię, Yınıti, Unaktę, Suarnę i Kaurkan. Każdy z nich posiada własne prawo (prawo regionalne), a ponad nim stoi tylko prawo ogólnokrajowe (prawo centralne), które dotyczy całego państwa. Główny dokument prawa ogólnokrajowego nie nosi żadnej specjalnej nazwy; nazywany jest prawem centralnym. Dokumenty praw regionalnych z wyjątkiem Unakty zawarte są w tzw. wielkich kodeksach. Związek Ahtialański nie posiada konstytucji. Najwyższy urząd w państwie stanowią verjaartowie, z których każdy przewodzi jednemu regionowi. Obecnie władzę sprawują: * arcyjaart Baihate Xaindı (Yınıti) * verjaart Tılaıknae Maşaredo (Stara Ahtialia) * verjaart Sehrmayno Tyrmoyya (Unakta) * verjaart Oijartnı Tan Imay (Suarna) * verjaart Sörilai Konekau (Kaurkan). Szczególnym stanowiskiem jest arcyjaart, który oprócz funkcji verjaarta swojego regionu pełni także funkcję reprezentacyjną dla narodu i innych państw oraz organizuje pewne przedsięwzięcia rządowe, jak na przykład obrady parlamentu. Jaartowie stanowią odpowiednik ministra. Wybiera się ich ponad pięciuset. Do najsławniejszych w ostatnim czasie należy jaart wojenny (jaart ȷu ḥavan) Palau Kerratone ze względu na dążenie do uzbrojenia Związku w broń atomową. Jaartowie zajmujący się wyłącznie sprawami lokalnymi nazywani są tajaartami. Każdy jaart ma prawo zgłosić projekt ustawy, który potem trafia do komisji ustaw złożonej z 32 (w ahtialańskim szesnastkowym systemie liczbowym 20) jaartów zajmujących się przestrzeganiem prawa sprawdzającej zgodność projektu z obowiązującym prawem i dyskutowaniem na temat sensu jego działania, a następnie odbywają się głosowania, najpierw jaartów, potem verjaartów. Parlament Początki parlamentu ahtialańskiego sięgają wczesnego średniowiecza, kiedy cztery wielkie kraje ahtialańskie (Kaurkan należał wtedy do Yınıti) związały się sojuszem politycznym i gospodarczym (ale nie militarnym) i utworzyło wspólnie wielką radę związku, która ustalała prawo z osobna dla wszystkich krajów. Idea upadła w IX wieku. Dopiero w 1644 powstał parlament Suarny, a później wszystkich pozostałych krajów. W czasie panowania Jkatsay Çuldanina parlament Starej Ahtialii nie funkcjonował, a podczas wojny dystansowej w żadnym kraju poza Yınıti. Po wojnie, w Republice Ahtialii powstał parlament w obecnym kształcie. Parlamentarzystami są wszyscy jaartowie, których ilość w zasadzie nie jest ograniczona. Minimalna liczba to pięćset osób, które zajmują się najważniejszymi sprawami dla funkcjonowania państwa, administracją, transportem, najważniejszymi mediami, wojskiem, pomocą humanitarną i ochroną praw człowieka. Każdy z nich ma prawo do zgłoszenia projektu ustawy, który potem trafia do komisji ustaw. Komisja składa z 32 jaartów prawa, którzy sprawdzają, czy projekt w ogóle można dopuścić do głosowania. Jeśli komisja odrzuci projekt, verjaartowie mają prawo weta wobec tej decyzji i jeśli większość z nich (tzn. od 3 i więcej) stwierdzi, że ustawa jest dobra, to zostaje dopuszczona do głosowania ogólnego. W głosowaniu ogólnym każdy jaart ma jeden głos. Po głosowaniu ogólnym odbywa się jeszcze osobne głosowanie verjaartów. Zgodnie z charakterystyczną dla Związku Ahtialańskiego zasadą: : "O sile władzy przywódczej stanowi procentowy stopień jednomyślności parlamentarnej" Im większa różnica między "TAK" i "NIE" dla ustawy w głosowaniu jaartów, tym większe znaczenie ma wynik głosowania verjaartów. Jeżeli przykładowo głosowanie wykaże 87% za do 13% przeciw w głosowaniu jaartów o przyjęciu ustawy, to wynik głosowania verjaartów praktycznie się pomija, ale jeśli 51% jest za, a 49% przeciw, to sprzeciw verjaartów wycofuje cały projekt ustawy. Hierarchia polityków Generalnym pojęciem polityka w Ahtialii jest jaart, które na język polski można tłumaczyć jako "minister". Istnieje kilka typów jaartów. * Tajaart - jest to minister lokalny, który sprawuje władzę ustawodawczą taką jak każdy inny jaart, ale władzę wykonawczą jedynie na swoim terenie, zazwyczaj ṡaneuka. Przykładem może być tajaart miasta Harnia, zajmujący się przede wszystkim sprawami związanymi z imigrantami i dialogiem władz miejskich z okolicznymi miejscowościami. * Jaart - minister o władzy wykonawczej ogólnokrajowej (federalnej) lub regionalnej (krajowej). Przykładami są jaart nauki, jaart rozdziału żywności lub jaart wojny. * Verjaart - władca regionu (po jednym na region) odpowiedzialny za administrację, koordynowanie pracy jaartów na jego terytorium, nadawaniem odznaczeń, wyróżnień, mianowaniem sędziów. Pierwotnie minister spraw zagranicznych. * Arcyjaart - wybierany spośród verjaartów. Nie traci funkcji verjaarta. Jest najwyższym stanowiskiem w państwie, ponieważ jego projekty ustaw nie przechodzą przez komisję ustaw, ale od razu trafiają do głosowania - przy czym w głosowaniu verjaartów arcyjaart bierze udział. Pełni głównie funkcje reprezentacyjne wobec obcych państw Amultii i Makratii. W czasie wojny razem z jaartem wojennym główny zwierzchnik sił zbrojnych. Siły zbrojne Armia ahtialańska nosi nazwę Бааs ю Туаак Sтааб (Siła Uderzeniowa). Od 23 listopada 2008 roku każdy z krajów federacji ma prawo do posiadania własnej armii, która jednak podporządkowana jest zwierzchnikowi sił zbrojnych, którym jest jaart wojenny (obecnie Palau Kerratone), a w czasie wojny także arcyjaart (obecnie Baihate Xaindı). Działy Głównymi działami armii są: * siły piechoty, * siły pancerne, * artyleria, * siły powietrzne, * marynarka wojenna, * oddziały specjalne, * żandarmeria, * wywiad wojskowy. Wyposażenie Obecnie armia Ahtialii oficjalnie dysponuje 7970 czołgami, w tym 1250 ciężkimi; 12 600 samobieżnymi wyrzutniami rakiet typu DA3 i DA4 i 12 000 armatami 120mm, łącznie 24 600 pojazdów artylerii; 7000 asibarów (w tym 6200 uderzeniowych) i 6 eksperymentalnymi asibarami hipersonicznymi, używanymi do realizacji programu kosmicznego. Podział administracyjny right|thumb|200px|Podział administracyjny (kliknij, by powiększyć)right|thumb|200px|Ręcznie rysowana maparight|thumb|200px|Podział administracyjny Ahtialia jest podzielona na pięć regionów, trzydzieści cztery fianeuky, sto dwadzieścia sześć śenauków i 253 rejony. Stara Ahtialia (Verjaart: Tılaıknae Maşaredo) Fianeuky: *1 (Stolica regionu: Harnia) *2 (Stolica: Quilkaç) *5 (Stolica: Hukno) *27 (Stolica: Usono) *28 (Stolica: Tiam) *30 (Stolica: Ontu) *34 (Stolica: Katirtm) Yınıti (Verjaart: Baihate Xaindı) *3 (Stolica regionu: An) *4 (Stolica: Ṡane) *29 (Stolica: Knah) *31 (Stolica: Laika) *32 (Stolica: Pon) Unakta (Verjaart: Sehrmayno Tyrmoyya) *6 (Stolica regionu: Kamiva) *7 (Stolica: Akar) *8 (Stolica: Enbaşu) *9 (Stolica: Nya) *10 (Stolica: Ço) *14 (Stolica: Usadda) *15 (Stolica: Rala) *18 (Stolica: Unik) *33 (Stolica: Ezehamaj) right|thumb|200px|Dolina [[Harnia|Harnii - obraz.]] Suarna (Verjaart: Oijartnı Tan Imay) *16 (Stolica: Usudal) *17 (Stolica: Boi) *19 (Stolica: Azaro) *20 (Stolica regionu: Palan) *21 (Stolica: Paznai) *22 (Stolica: Granti Lahs) *23 (Stolica: Wirag) *24 (Stolica: Nax) *25 (Stolica: Carvahn) *26 (Stolica: Hosite) Kaurkan (Verjaart: Sörilai Konekau) *11 (Stolica regionu: Turaaka) *12 (Stolica: Haknavi) *13 (Stolica: Inakit) Geografia Miasta w Ahtialii Lista piętnastu największych miast Ahtialii: Historia Starożytność (Ok. 3500 p.n.e. - 614 n.e.) * Czasy pradawne (Ok. 3500 - 2000 p.n.e.) Kultury Harnii, Kamivy i Palan. Pierwsze państwo w Ahtialii - państwo Ahokaruta. Wynalezienie pisma i koła, opanowanie technik rozniecania ognia. * Czasy dawnego kerumu (Ok. 2000 p.n.e. - 1300 p.n.e.) Pierwsze państwo ahtialańskie, rządzone przez Mukiów (Mukyu). Odkrycie kerumu w Harnii i Fagd, później także w Palan i Kamivie. Pierwsze kontakty z mieszkańcami starożytnej Grecji, trwające około stu lat. * Czasy późnego kerumu (Ok. 1300 p.n.e. - 655 p.n.e.) Podbicie pobliskich terenów górskich przez ludy starożytnej Ahtialii. Migracja części ludów ahtialańskich pod przywództwem Korohavina Lekko na północ, ku wybrzeżom oceanu Oon. Założenie miast Usono nad rzeką Yentka, Katirtm nad rzeką Uui oraz legendarnych miast Tido i Quilkaç nad oceanem Oon. Wielka susza nad miastem Palan. Powstanie miasta An nad rzeką Kuna w roku 1023 p.n.e.. Zużycie kerumu w Palan i Harnii. * Czasy asininy (655 p.n.e. - 614 n.e.) Odkrycie asininy w Harnii. Szerokie wykorzystanie asininy w transporcie od około VII w. p.n.e. do czasu jej wyczerpania w źródłach powierzchniowych około 567 roku n.e. na terenie całej dzisiejszej Ahtialii. Pierwsze kontakty z Amultią i Makratią. Uderzenie meteorytu z Saity, dalsze pustynnienie regionu Palan. Średniowiecze (614 - 1245) * Czasy havvaimatarkulu (614 - 1245) Czasy czterech wielkich państw: Ahtialii, Yınıti, Unakty i Suarny. Zaludnianie wysp położonych blisko Mikui. Wojna Suarny z Makratią (834 - 848) zakończona zwycięstwem pustynnych wojsk Palańskich. Wojna Ahtialii z Yınıti (912 - 914), w której miasto Ontu zostało wyzwolone spod panowania Yınıti. Wynalezienie prądu i generatora przez Kahraimę Tuirai w 1245. Pierwszy postęp (1245 - 1856) * Czasy elektryczości (1245 - 1325) Badania nad prądem. Oświetlenie elektryczne. Piorunochrony. Telegram. Grzejniki. Odkrycie możliwości pozyskiwania kerumu przy użyciu prądu elektrycznego przez Varkiralay Hiraŀima. * Nowe czasy kerumu (1325 - 1676) Teoria uzyskiwania kerumu. Odkrycie w 1534 roku na niedaleko miasta Ontu wioski zamieszkałej w III tysiącleciu p.n.e. przez Sumerów, co zapoczątkowało teorię o obustronności właściwości kerumu. Skonstruowanie w 1578 roku przez Krakatona İlinitę w Unakcie pierwszego czołgu na kontynencie Mikui. Powstanie broni palnej, ładunków wybuchowych i łatwopalnych. Prymitywny silnik spalinowy Triabam”a. Odkrycie podziemnych złóż asininy i wykorzystanie jej do transportu. Wybuch wulkanu Ezeh na wyspie Ezehamatr w roku 1611 spowodował śmierć około 3 600 osób. Przypadkowe wyprodukowanie przez ahtialańskiego fizyka Korivadana Kerratone sześciu cząstek kerumu. Sześć podróży pięciu ahtialańskich (Harrivan Bori 1650, Taita Karyavana 1652, Oymone Talkabun 1654, Liyeslay Itikah” 1658 i Korkahamy İtramiṡi 1662), i jednego suarniańskiego (Neeru Tairboos 1664) naukowca do miejsc oznaczonych przez punkty kerumu. Z tej wyprawy wrócił po dwunastu latach tylko Neeru Tairboos. * Czasy wojny amulckiej (1676 - 1856) Wykłady suarniańskiego naukowca Neeru Tairboosa początkują rewolucję kulturalną w Ahtialii. Budowy zamków i pałaców. Demokratyczny system władzy. Publiczne zainteresowanie językiem angielskim. Prace Korivadana Kerratone nad odtworzeniem produkcji kerumu. Amultia rozpoczyna w 1699 roku wojnę z Makratią. Powstają sterowce, zaawansowane czołgi, samoloty i tzw. asibary, czyli "latające talerze". W wyniku błędu naukowców Makraccy artylerzyści ostrzeliwują miasto Nelobu, zabijając ponad 1 000 osób i raniąc 20 000. Legendarne wojska palańskie wkraczają do Makratii w 1853, w ciągu dalszych trzech lat kończąc wojnę. Nowożytność (1856 - 1970) * Władza Kharbavotlu İterity (1856 - 1894) Odkrycie ayradu przez Havliaku Truariatę w 1860 roku. Ustalenie stałych granic państw ahtialańskich, Yınıti, Unakty, Suarny, Amultii, Makratii i Eino. Pakt z 1889 roku Ahtialii, Yınıti, Unakty i Suarny zapewniający wzajemną pomoc. Pierwszy prymitywny komputer "İkiodaka" (Dziadek). Morderstwo arcyjaarta Qarbavotlu İterity w Harnii w 1894. * Władza Urinati Haraboro (1894 - 1907) Zamieszki w Kamivie. Urinati Haraboro poszerza ksenofobię. Ludy Ahtialii, Yınıti, Unakty i Suarny pogłębiają własną izolację. Zniszczenie elektrowni w Fagd w 1900. Wejście na arenę polityczną Ahtialii suarniańskiej przywódczyni Koroneto Lainiŀy. Powstanie partii ATP. Koroneto Lainiŀa staje się ikoną kultury we wszystkich czterech regionach dzisiejszej Ahtialii. Urinati Haraboro zostaje odwołany, jego miejsce zajmuje Pannairu Envirom, a potem Deznet Bozin. Próba zamachu stanu w 1902 roku przez Urinati Haraboro. Reformy Koroneto Lainiŀy w Harnii i polityka zagraniczna stają się przyczyną błyskawicznego odnowienia paktu z 1889 roku. Druga próba zamachu stanu Urinati Haraboro w 1905 roku. Śmierć Urinati Haraboro w 1907 roku. Wybranie Koroneto Lainiŀy na arcyjaarta Ahtialii w 1907 roku. * Władza Koroneto Lainiŀy (1907 - 1914) right|thumb|200px|[[Koroneto Lainiŀa w nowoczesnych ubraniach młodzieżowych - obraz.]] Postęp gospodarki i plan pomocy przyjaznym regionom Koroneto Lainiŀy przyczynia się do publicznych przeprosin wszystkich win i obietnicy poprawy państw Ahtialii, Yınıti, Unakty i Suarny oraz Amultii. Atmosfera bliskości czterech pierwszych narodów niemalże przyczyniła się do dołączenia Yınıti, Unakty i Suarny do Ahtialii, co się nie udaje ze względu na prośbę Ahtialańczyków o zachowanie uczuć patriotycznych przez pozostałe narody w obawie przed wybuchem wojny. Kult Ahtialii na całym kontynencie Mikui. Gwałtowny rozwój handlu z Makratią rozpoczyna w 1909 roku plan gwałtownego przyspieszenia produkcji uzbrojenia tego państwa. Koroneto Lainiŀa ogłasza dzień pokoju 13 marca i tolerancji 22 kwietnia, hucznie obchodzone we wszystkich państwach kontynentu. Rozwój nauk humanistycznych i sztuk pięknych. Pojawienie się 1 marca 1910 roku dwóch brytyjskich naukowców, fizyka Stevena Bella oraz chemika i astronoma Woodrowa Jonesa oraz ich ksiąg powoduje rozwój fizyki, chemii i astronomii. Teoria Woodrowa Jonesa dotycząca występowania i powstawania cząstek kerumu. Prowadzenie przez Koroneto Lainiŀę wielu zwyczajów europejskich. Pamiętniki Woodrowa Jonesa i Stevena Bella w języku angielskim i ahtialańskim stają się bestsellerem na Mikui. Wynalezienie przez Stevena Bella w 1913 roku wykrywacza kerumu. Opuszczenie Ahtialii przez Woodrowa Jonesa i Stevena Bella 14 maja 1914 roku. Dymisja Koroneto Lainiŀy ze stanowiska arcyjaarta Ahtialii 20 lipca 1914 roku. Władcą zostaje Iletti İbas. * Władza Jkatsay Çuldanina (1914 - 1956) Pod koniec roku 1914 Iletti İbas przyjmuje do swojej partii młodego, gdyż zaledwie dwudziestoletniego Jkatsay Çuldanina, który bardzo szybko uzyskuje olbrzymie poparcie ludności wygłaszając swoje sławne przemówienia. 15 lipca 1919 roku Iletti İbas wysłał wojska na granicę z Makratią, podburzając jedocześnie panującego tam Tiritarti İrtaaro. Iletti İbas, czując się winny wrogiego nastawienia sąsiadniego państwa, składa w 1917 roku dymisję. Wyjątkowo agresywne przemówienia Jkatsay Çuldanina zdobywają ogromną popularność i nastawiają Makratów wrogo do całej Ahtialii. Na arcyjaarta wybrano w 1917 roku Ŀapominu Letta. Klęska suszy, a następnie powodzi rujnuje w 1918 roku Ahtialię oraz Yınıti i wschodnią część Amultii. Gwałtowne zbrojenie się Makratii. Mowy Jkatsay Çuldanina oczerniają Ŀapominu Letta, którego ludność Ahtialii ostatecznie w 1920 roku oddala od władzy. Arcyjaartem zostaje Jkatsay Çuldanin. Szybko odbudowuje i uzbraja państwo. W 1922 roku wybucha wojna Ahtialii z Makratią. Wojnę wygrywa Ahtialia i Jkatsay Çuldanin zyskuje niespotykaną popularność. Szybko odbudowuje państwo ze zniszczeń i w 1923 roku składa dymisję. Jednak jego władza się jeszcze nie kończy - fałszując wybory, przez trzydzieści dwa lata arcyjaartami Ahtialii zostają ludzie w pełni podporządkowani Jkatsay Çuldaninowi lub zmuszani do respektowania jego "sugestii politycznych", co doprowadziło do wrogości między Ahtialią a wszystkimi pozostałymi państwami kontynentu Mikui. Otwarcie sprzeciwił mu się dopiero Vedikulu Hanitti, który zmarł 2 lutego 1955 roku w wypadku, do którego doszło najprawdopodobniej w wyniku zamachu. Władzę obejmuje w 1956 roku Xayjgnabfo Dorin, która poprzez oddział specjalny więzi Jkatsay Çuldanina. 7 maja 1956 roku Jkatsay Çuldanin ulega karze śmierci. Czasy grozy (1956 - 1998) * Ostatnie czasy kerumu (1956 - 1958) Xayjgnabfo Dorin wysyła przeprosiny za nieprzyjemności ze strony poprzedniego władcy do wszystkich państw kontynentu. Zostają one przyjęte przez Amultię, Yınıti, Unaktę i Suarnę, jednak odrzucone przez Makratię. Napięcie pomiędzy Makratią, a innymi narodami Mikui. Szukanie nowych broni. Odkrycie sposobu wytwarzania kerumu. Wyprodukowanie w 1957 roku kilku kropelek kerumu i przeniesienie wysłannika Dagnahomiro Senneta do Europy. Spotkanie przywódców Ahtialii, Amultii, Yınıti, Unakty i Suarny w celu omówienia sytuacji. Makratia staje się najpotężniejszym gospodarczo i militarnie państwem na Mikui. * Czasy groźb (1958 - 1989) Dost Makratii Urtan Neuzaord wprowadza w Makratii propagandę, w wyniku której zostaje jeszcze spotęgowana ksenofobia jej mieszkańców. 12 lipca 1962 roku w Rali na granicy Unakty z Makratią dochodzi do rozruchów spowodowanych kłótnią o polityce w miejscowym szpitalu. Dwa dni później szpital zostaje zniszczony w eksplozji. Śledztwo Unakty wykazało, że bomby podłożyli makraccy fanatycy dosta. W 1965 roku zostaje zamordowany ambasador Ahtialii w Minnaice. Zostają zerwane wszystkie połączenia handlowe z Makratią. Dost Makratii Urtan Neuzaord przyjeżdża 23 marca 1966 roku do Harnii na rozmowy o odnowieniu handlu. 27 marca zostaje zamordowany w wyniku ataku zabójcy o pseudonimie Ssaypayda ("nieprawdziwy"). Rząd ahtialański wysyła do Otry ciało dyktatora z kondolencjami. W Makratii władzę przejmuje Korhaveno Dajot. W 1976 roku zostaje on zamordowany przez swoich rodaków, którym nie podobał się defensywny stosunek do wojny władcy. Następnym Dostem Makratii zostaje 4 grudnia 1979 roku Trastarmanar Armahoder. Dzięki niemu Makratia zdobyła kilka ziem Unakty bez wystrzału, jedynie demonstrując potęgę wojskową. Ahtialia, Yınıti i Suarna wypowiadają Makratii wojnę. Amultia pozostaje neutralna. * SZIUWT (1989 - 1998) SZIUWT (właśc. Ş.Yu.V.T.), spolszczony skrót od ahtialańskiego “şari ȷu verha torlu” ("Matka każdej broni" - wyrażenie którym posłużył się François Delacroix przed rozstrzelaniem). 23 lipca 1989 roku do Ahtialii przybywa dwudziestu ludzi z Ziemi. Przywożą informacje o telewizji, komputerach (znane juz wtedy na Mikui). Kilka roślin (między innymi gruszki), książek i 6 min atomowych. Goście zostali przyjaźnie przyjęci, ale w moc ładunków żadne państwo na kontynencie nie uwierzyło. 6 sierpnia 1990 roku następuje zapowiedziana detonacja jednej z nich na bezludnej pustyni Suarny. Zginęło 270 osób, które nie posłuchały ostrzeżeń i podeszły zbyt blisko. Wojna między Ahtialią, Yınıti, Unaktą i Suarną, a Makratią zostaje przerwana. Rozpoczynają się z początku tajne, a następnie jawne i szerokie poszukiwania pozostałych pięciu min. Makratia płaci sumę 50 000 000 kisów makrackich (ok. 1,5 mld złotych) za każdą i do podpisania umowy dochodzi, jednak miny zostają znalezione, ukradzione i 12 lutego 1997 roku zdetonowane przez ahtialańskich agentów na nizinie Wurmoro na wyspie Neelu. W 1998 roku cała dwudziestka Ziemian ulega karze śmierci. Ich przywódca, François Delacroix, na krotko przed śmiercią powiedział "Zabiliście dzieci matki wszelkiej broni. Ona zabije was". Rozwścieczony Dost Makratii Trastarmanar Armahoder rozpoczyna operację "Szósty dzień". 18 września 1998 roku wojska makrackie przekraczają granicę Amultii. Rozpoczyna się wojna dystansowa. Wojna dystansowa (1998 - 2001) 18 września 1998 roku wojska makrackie wkraczają do Timiki w Amultii. Bez oddania strzału zajmują całą południowo-wschodnią część kraju. 30 września 1998 roku, dwanaście kilometrów od wsi Mauika, ścierają się z armią Amultii, która zostaje starta na proch przez artylerię makracką. Zostają tu zastosowane po raz pierwszy łuski antygrawitacyjne, niszczące cele na większym obszarze niż tradycyjne. 2 października 1998 roku Amultia oficjalnie traci niepodległość i przyłączona zostaje do Makratii. Do 14 grudnia armia makracka sukcesywnie zajmuje Suarnę. 17 grudnia zostaje zdobyte Palan i Suarna upada. Od południa Makratii rozpoczyna atak druga armia i już 27 grudnia 1998 roku zostaje zdobyta Kamiva, pada także wyspa Neelu. Trudny teren Unakty i nagły atak zimy zatrzymują armię południową. 6 lutego 1999 roku przeniesienie stolicy Ahtialii z Harnii do Quilkaç. 14 marca 1999 rozgrywa się pierwsza i największa bitwa powietrzna między Makratią a Ahtialią, gdzie po obu stronach ginie ok. 7 300 ludzi. * Pierwszy przełom 26 lipca 1999 roku wiązane sojuszem wojskowym Yınıti i Ahtialia rozpoczynają masowy kontratak na północne wojska Makratii. left|thumb|200px|Ahtialia w kwietniu roku [[2000; kolor zielony. Na mapie zaznaczono także dzisiejsze granice]]Przez trzy miesiące toczą się zaciekłe walki, lecz w końcu zwycięża armia makracka po dostawach nowych baterii artylerii "Sairhaet", sterowanych przez zaawansowane technicznie komputery. Do maja 2000 roku pod władzą makracką znajduje się cała Amultia, Unakta, Suarna (bez fianeuków 24 i 25), fianeuki 4, 3, 31, 29 i 32 Yınıti oraz 5, 1, 27 i 30 Starej Ahtialii. Władza Makratii wprowadza na podbitych terenach terror polityczny. Mimo to nie niszczy zabytków ani kultury, z wyjątkiem Palan, gdzie 10 stycznia 2000 roku wybuchło powstanie, stłumione po sześciu dniach; miasto zniszczono w 70%, a 25% ludności wymordowano. 29 maja zaprowadzono tymczasowe zawieszenie broni, zerwane 30 kwietnia zamachem w Otrze, gdzie zginęło ponad dwa tys. ludzi, w tym dost Makratii Trastarmanar Armahoder. Z tego powodu zostaje zrujnowany pałac w An. Nowym dostem zostaje wojskowy Khertarmat Tairdarr, cieszący się w Makratii dużą popularnością. Sprawcom zamachu udaje się uciec do Katirtm, gdzie następnie pracują nad miotaczami mikrofal. W Quilkaç wyprodukowano pierwsze sztuki artylerii rakietowej "Draak" (Smok), które już 3 kwietnia 2000 roku trafiają na front, odnosząc sukcesy (Bitwa pod Habu). Oficjalnie wyprodukowano pospiesznie 1 tys. wyrzutni i ponad 2,5 tysiące w podziemiach, głównie wysp Onte i Derne. Nazywane ostatnią nadzieją, pokonują największą część makrackiej armii południowej. Do 29 lipca 2000 roku wyzwolone zostają fianeuki nr 32, 29, 31, 27 i spora część 1. W miastach, do których zbliżała się armia ahtialańska, szybko dochodziło do powstań, niektóre z nich zakończyły się sukcesem. 4 sierpnia 2000 roku dochodzi do największego pojedynku artyleryjskiego w historii Mikui, gdzie ahtialańskie "Draaki" przez dwa tygodnie ostrzeliwały się pod Harnią ze sterowanymi komputerowo makrackimi działami "Sairhaet". 16 sierpnia pojawiła się amunicja elektromagnetyczna. * Drugi przełom [[grafika:draak.jpg|right|thumb|200px|DA4 Draak.]] Ahtialańska armia wyposażona w rakiety z głowicami elektromagnetycznymi ostatecznie 22 sierpnia 2000 roku zdobywa Harnię. Do grudnia wyzwolono całe Yınıti i zachodnią część Suarny. Od południa armię makracką atakują partyzanci z wysp Kaurkanu. 29 grudnia 2000 roku armia południowa Makratii przestaje istnieć, a jej rolę na froncie przejmuje armia centralna. Wielka ofensywa armii północnej powoduje zajęcie fianeuku nr 24 i zbliżenie się do miasta Tido, lecz atak zostaje szybko odparty, a armia makracka w styczniu 2001 zmuszonona do wycofania się. Na miesiąc zostaje ogłoszone zawieszenie broni. dost Khertarmat Tairdarr używa nowych dział jonowych do kontrofensywy, jednak "Draaki" okazują się być niepokonane w walce na płaskich pustynnych terenach. 6 lutego 2001 roku wyzwolone zostaje Palan, a 3 marca cała Suarna. Znajdujący się w rozpaczliwej sytuacji dost Khertarmat Tairdarr przenosi się na wyspę Ateun, jednak 5 marca zostaje zamordowany. Władzę przejmuje ugrupowanie polityczne Intha. 23 marca pod władzą Ahtialii znajduje się cała Unakta, a wojska ahtialańskie, Yınıti, Suarny, Unakty i Kaurkanu docierają do granicy Makratii. 1 kwietnia 2001 roku wyzwolona zostaje Amultia. Stolica Ahtialii zostaje przeniesiona z Quilkaç do Harnii, a arcyjaartem zostaje Çuldetlu Huffde. 5 kwietnia następuje przekroczenie dawnej granicy Makratii i atak na państwo. Prowadzone są ciężkie walki, szczególnie krwawa jest bitwa pod Himanną, gdzie armia ahtialańska traci pięć tysięcy ludzi i odnosi porażkę. Używane w miastach miotacze mikrofal pokonują partyzantów w Aircie. 12 maja dochodzi do bitwy o Otrę. Oblężenie trwa miesiąc, po którym ludność zostaje przesiedlona, a miasto zrównane z ziemią (patrz też: Teimaik Sawaitlu, "Burza") przez wyrzutnie rakiet Draak. 30 czerwca 2001 roku zbombardowane zostaje miast Gnakk na wyspie Ateun. Po tym zdarzeniu cała siła wojskowa Makratii zostaje unicestwiona i 1 lipca grupa Intha podpisuje akt bezwarunkowej kapitulacji, oznaczający kres wojny dystansowej. Ahtialia powojenna (2001 - dzisiaj) Pod wpływem pragnienia społeczeństwa połączenia ludów ahtialańskich w jedno wielkie, silne państwo Ahtialię, 29 grudnia 2001 roku następuje zjednoczenie Ahtialii; regiony Stara Ahtialia, Yınıti, Unakta i Suarna stają się jednym państwem, rządzonym przez czterech verjaartów i wybieranego spośród nich arcyjaarta. Okupacja Makratii trwa do 1 stycznia 2002 roku, gdy utworzone zostaje państwo makrackie zajmujące dzisiejsze tereny pod władzą pokojowo nastawionego dosta Rretairvana Kuntata, który 14 marca 2002 roku umiera na udar mózgu. Jego miejsce zajmuje Parrarar Hakanoren, odbudowując Otrę i przywracając jej status stolicy Makratii. Pozornie wygłaszając mowy o pokoju, prowadzi politykę szybkiej remilitaryzacji państwa. Od rządu Makratii otrzymuje 3 listopada 2003 roku nadzwyczajne uprawnienia, które dost wykorzystuje do stworzenia monarchii absolutnej, władającej całym państwem, co wzbudza strach w jaartach Ahtialii. Spory na temat podboju kosmosu przez Ahtialię niemal doprowadzają do wojny domowej, lecz wystrzelenie przez Makratię w 2004 roku pięciu luster orbitalnych powoduje szybkie unowocześnienie orbitalnych dział jonowych. Niebezpieczeństwo ponownego konfliktu z Makratią sprawia, że rząd Ahtialii powołuje stanowisko strażnika pokoju, Vanaka, który 2 grudnia 2004 roku obejmuje Uhronaku Bold. Objęcie urzędu Jaarta wojennego przez Palau Kerratona, który już w dniu wejścia do grupy jaartów proponuje rozpoczęcie prób atomowych. 13 kwietnia 2006 roku arcyjaart Çuldetlu Huffde wyraża zgodę na przeprowadzenie prób z ładunkami jądrowymi, co spotyka się z chłodnym przyjęciem reszty verjaartów. 5 lutego 2007 roku wyspy Kin, Eino, Aikurn i pozostałe zostają odłączone od Yınıti i stają się piątym regionem Ahtialii o nazwie Kaurkan ze stolicą w Turaace. 21 października 2008 roku arcyjaart Baihate Xaindı zmienia ustrój republiki na federację - Ahtialia znana jest jako Związek Ahtialański. Dostęp do informacji Ahtialia strzeże swojej historii przed resztą świata. W planach są kontakty z Europą, w tym doinformowanie Ziemi o przeszłości największego mocarstwa kontynentu Mikui. Niewiele faktów jest znanych i potwierdzonych na dzień dzisiejszy: * Dzisiejsza Ahtialia powstała na życzenie ludów reszty kontynentu, wtedy to państwo posiadało granice jednego z dzisiejszych czterech regionów, Starej Ahtialii. Pozostała część państwa powstała przez dołączenie się reszty ludów całej Ahtialii, dając jej ogromne terytoria. * Kontakt z Ziemią był i jest widoczny, na kontynencie Mikui korzysta się z zaawansowanej technologii komputerowej. Jednak pytanie, skąd i kiedy, nadal pozostaje bez odpowiedzi Niektórzy naukowcy szukają przyczyny w kontakcie z Ziemią i wcześniejszemu niż na błękitnej planecie wynalezieniu generatora eletrycznego. * Dawniej w całym państwie istniała tylko jedna szkoła, zajmująca niewiarygodnie wielkie terytoria (Zajmowała fieneuky nr. 31, 29, 28, a także północną cześć fieneuk numer 3!). Dzisiaj jest tu tylko pozostałość dawnego "GSN", zastępuje go teraz budynek ASN. W roku 2007 planowane było otworzenie granic dla gości z Ziemi, lecz stan zagrożenia wojną z Makratią, testowanie broni masowej zagłady i nerwowa atmosfera na kontynencie mogą opóźnić napływ akt i spotkania z przedstawicielami Europy i Ameryki północnej. Gospodarka Republika Ahtialii jest obecnie (czerwiec 2007) najbardziej rozwiniętym gospodarczo państwem na Mikui. Prowadzi gospodarkę mieszaną w 30% PKB wytwarzanego przez państwo. Stałe miejsce zatrudnienia posiada ponad 70% osób w wieku produkcyjnym. Inwestycje firm zagranicznych (prawie wyłącznie amulckich) prowadzone są najczęściej w rejonie Yınıti, gdzie płaski teren i ciepły, umiarkowany klimat sprzyjają powstawaniu manufaktur i fabryk. Największe ahtialańskie korporacje nie mają większego wpływu na gospodarkę, przykładem może być Tois Rhaitais, firma posiadająca swoją siedzibę w Harnii, mająca jednak najwięcej oddziałów w fianeukach nr 31 i 3, wytwarzająca ok. 10% całych przychodów państwa, nie jest powiązana z żadną organizacją państwową. Cztery regiony Ahtialii od 1889 roku prowadzą współpracę ekonomiczną Ularańska umowy o wolnym handlu, w 2003 roku powiększony o fianeuki Kaurkanu. W 1961 Stara Ahtialia, Suarna i Amultia zadeklarowały wzajemne wsparcie gospodarcze, obecnie współpraca istnieje między Ahtialią a Amultią. Na świecie, gdzie są tylko trzy państwa, Ahtialia jako największe i najpotężniejsze z nich nie musi zbytnio dbać o konkurencję i prowadzi dość leniwą politykę gospodarczą; mimo rywalizacji zbrojeniowej z Makratią. Trudno porównywać Ahtialię do państw ziemskich, jednak komfort życia i rozwój technologii pozwolił w 2006 roku ocenić, że w skali ziemskiej dochód przeciętnego mieszkańca wynosiłby 21000 dolarów. Jednostka monetarna: 1 laura = 2 hainy = 10 lir = 100 min. Wzrost PKB Ludność W Ahtialii żyje niezbyt wielkie społeczeństwo w przeliczeniu na ogrom powierzchni terytorialnej całego państwa (dla porównania odpowiadałoby to liczbie mieszkańców Kolumbii mieszkającej na terytorium Kanady). Historycznie istnieje pięć krain i zazwyczaj ogólnikowo w ten sposób dzieli się grupy etniczne i faktycznie, badania prowadzone przez grupę naukowców z całego kontynentu prowadzone przez Genairt Jeitie ostatecznie w 1952 roku dowiodły, że mieszkańcy Starej Ahtialii, Yınıti, Unakty, Suarny i północnej części Kaurkanu mają wspólne pochodzenie i określa się ich mianem ludów ahtialańskich. Ludność Amultii w Ahtialii wynosi około 12% społeczeństwa, natomiast ilość obywateli makrackiego pochodzenia jest znikoma i wynosi około 0,3%. Typy ludzi W Ahtialii żyją przede wszystkim trzy typy ludzi, Taitoanie, Suarnianie i Unakci. Taitoanie Pierwsza grupa obejmuje głównie starą Ahtialię i Yınıti. Ludzie tego typu są rasy białej, mają włosy proste koloru czarnego, oczy czarne. Głowa najczęściej owalna lub okrągła. Średnia wysokość kobiety to 1,72 m, a mężczyzny 1,90 m. W porównaniu z ludźmi z Ziemi Taitoanie mają stosunkowo skąpe owłosienie. Suarnianie Mówi się na nich także typ palański. Ludzie tego typu zamieszkują głównie Suarnę. Różnią się od Taitoan głównie kolorem włosów - większość z nich ma włosy blond w odcieniu wręcz charakterystycznym dla albinosów. Jest to pewien rodzaj alogiczności, gdyż Suarna jest regionem pustynnym, silnie wystawionym na działanie promieni słonecznych. Średni wzrost kobiety to 1,56 m, a mężczyzny 1,67 m, więc są to ludzie niskiego wzrostu, co bardziej chroni ich przed działaniem promieni słonecznych (mniejsza powierzchnia padania światła), a także umożliwia budowanie niższych budynków. Unakci Unakci zamieszkują Unaktę i zachodnią Makratię. Skóra ludzi tego typu jest ciemniejsza, przypominająca karnację ludzi typu śródziemnomorskiego, co również jest paradoksem, gdyż większą część Unakty stanowią wyżyny i góry. Cechą typową dla nich są wydłużone ręce. Podobnie jak Suarnianie, Unakci są niskiego wzrostu - średnio 1,65 m w przypadku kobiety i 1,73 m u mężczyzn. Kultura i sztuka Filozofia Filozofowie Ahtialii stworzyli trzy główne nurty na przestrzeni wszystkich dziejów, które można nazwać jako nacjonalistyczny, izolacjonistyczny i globalistyczny. Pierwsze dwa zostały w dawnych czasach założone przez dwóch mężczyzn, będący rywalami. Prąd umysłowy globalizacji nie ma wyraźnego twórcy i ludy ahtialańskie raczej mają tendencję do myślenia w tej sposób, jednak umownie za matkę tego ruchu uznaje się najwybitniejszą władczynię kraju Koroneto Lai Niŀę, ze względu na jej powszechnie znane działania dążące do zjednoczenia państw ahtialańskich, oraz do trwałego pokoju z krajami sąsiednimi Amultią i Makratią. W starożytności Ahtialia była państwem odizolowanym od reszty kontynentu. Kontakty z innymi nacjami zaczęły się wraz z odkryciem asininy w Harnii, które nastąpiło niemal równolegle z odkryciem jej w Isstfua w Amultii i skonstruowaniem pierwszych asibarów. Początkowo kontakty miały charakter niepewny, później zaczęto swobodnie rozmawiać. Konflikty o ziemię nie występowały, gdyż mentalność ludzi w tamtych czasach nie przedstawiała zaborczości, w związku z tym ogólnie rozmowy Ahtialańczyków z przedstawicielami Amultii miały pozytywny wydźwięk, a kontakty były dobre, zawiązano nawet sojusz wojskowy. Dopiero wojna Amultii z Makratią sprawiła, że Ahtialańczycy dowiedzieli się o istnieniu tego państwa. Ahtialia rozwijała się bardzo dynamicznie i wielu biednych obywateli Makratii przeniosło się na tereny Unakty i Starej Ahtialii. Oschłe usposobienie Makratów budziło strach i rodziły się konflikty. Nacjonalizm ahtialański Nacjonalizm ahtialański powstał po pierwszej fali imigracji Makratów do Unakty i Starej Ahtialii. W 114 roku p.n.e. w Harnii wybuchły uliczne walki, w których zginęło około trzydziestu Makratów. Trzydzieści lat później pojawili się dwaj filozowie: Shynker Vate i Teastine Garya. Pierwszy z nich zakładał zamknięcie granic nie tylko dla samych imigrantów z Makratii, ale też i zakazanie szerzenia makrackiej kultury. Drugi z nich propagował zamiary przyjaciela, ale jeszcze żądał zabicia żyjących w Ahtialii Makratów. Jednocześnie rozgłaszał publicznie, że to Ahtialańczycy są najlepszym z ludzkich narodów i wyznawał nadzieję zjednoczenia, za co później został aresztowany. Uznaje się go za ojca nacjonalizmu ahtialańskiego. Dwóch zagorzałych nacjonalistów żyło w XIX i XX, kiedy to doszli to władzy. Urinati Haraboro najprawdopodobniej został wychowany przez rodziców i otaczających go ludzi na wroga Makratów i mieszkańców Amultii. Nie był jedynym człowiekiem z drastycznymi zamiarami i został wybrany na arcyjaarta w 1894 roku. Podczas jego rządów wszystkie kontakty z pozostałymi państwami zostały zerwane, nawet tymi ahtialańskimi. Państwo stało się wtedy bardzo niestabilne i w 1900 roku arcyjaarta odwołano. Jego następcy byli zastraszani i właściwie władza Uranati Haraboro zakończyła się wraz z przejęciem jej przez Koroneto Lai Niŀę. W tym czasie nacjonaliści i izolacjoniści praktycznie nie mieli głosu, było ich z resztą bardzo niewielu i panowała idea globalizacji. Sytuacja zmieniła się całkowicie po wejściu na arenę polityczną o charakterze państwowym Jkatsay Çuldanina. Masowo ludzie zaczęli popierać jego wyjątkowo wrogie innym narodom pomysły dotyczące zamknięcia granic, zwiększenia ilości wojska i podboju świata. W 1920 roku zostaje arcyjaartem i błyskawicznie poprawia sytuację gospodarczą kraju, redukuje bezrobocie, a jego poparcie sięga niemal 86% (dla porównania - w 1910 roku poparcie jego partii, o podobnych zamierzeniach, wynosiło około 0,1%!). Po wygraniu wojny Ahtialii z Makratią w 1922 roku odbudowuje państwo i składa dymisję. Jego rządy z ukrycia, oprócz czasów terroru, były czasem kompletnej izolacji kraju. Przestrzeń Starej Ahtialii była ściśle broniona, łącznie z przestrzenią powietrzną. Po egzekucji Jkatsay Çuldanina ilość nacjonalistów bardzo zmalała. Wzrosła jeszcze w czasach wojny dystansowej, lecz obecnie nacjonalistów jest niewielu. Przeciwko temu ruchowi stanowczo przeciwstawia się partia mająca największe poparcie w zjednoczonej Ahtialii, Ahtialańska Partia Narodowa. Izolacjonizm Izolacjonizm był właściwie pierwszym ruchem, który pojawił się, gdy kontakty Ahtialii z Amultią stały się publicznie znane. Kontakty między oboma narodami wkrótce uległy ociepleniu, głównie dzięki ludom palańskim, które do dzisiaj wykazują tendencję do zachowań izolacjonistycznych, i w gruncie rzeczy ten sposób myślenia utrwalił się, gdyż mimo kwitnącego handlu i pomocy militarnej państwa właściwie nie próbowały się zbytnio kontaktować. W 84 p.n.e. filozofowie Shynker Vate i Teastine Garya zapoczątkowali oba pojęcia: izolacjonizmu i nacjonalizmu. Shynker Vate planował całkowitą blokadę granic i zakazanie imigrantom Makrackim propagowania ich kultury, dając im możliwość swobodnego życia i licząc na to, że po ich śmierci Ahtialia będzie jednolita etnicznie. Zwyciężyła jednak idea jego przyjaciela, a potem rywala, Teastina Garya i Makraci omal nie zostali wymordowani. Izolacjonizm przeżył swój największy rozkwit w latach 692 - 902, gdy Ahtialia była bardzo silnym, samowystarczalnym państwem. Obecnie izolacjoniści tworzą partie Ahtialańska Potęga, propagując państwo w stylu oblężonej twierdzy - "sami nie atakują, lecz zaatakowani walczą". Globalizacja Idee popierające globalizację w odległej przeszłości pojawiały się rzadko i zazwyczaj trwały krótko. Dopiero na początku XX, kiedy nacjonalizm zyskiwał coraz większą popularność, pojawiły się osoby, które zaczęły głosić zupełnie inny sposób patrzenia na innych ludzi. Szczytowym rozwojem globalizacji była władza Koroneto Lai Niŀy, która nie bała się mówić otwarcie o zaletach globalizacji(słowo to miało wtedy negatywny wydźwięk). Działalność władczyni Ahtialii obejmowała cały kontynent i niemal nie doszło do zjednoczenia państw Ahtialańskich, czemu Ahtialańczycy gwałtownie zaprzeczyli. Sytuacja powtórzyła w czasie wojny dystansowej. Mimo że Yınıti, Unakta i Suarna były gotowe na zjednoczenie, Ahtialia zdecydowanie powiedziała nie. Dopiero pod koniec wojny Ahtialańczycy zmienili zdanie i w 2001 roku doszło do zjednoczenia. Od tego czasu siłą rzeczy trwa globalizacja. Partią najsilniej chwalącą globalizację jest Ahtialańska Partia Narodowa, lecz samo poparcie dla tej idei stopniowo maleje. Muzyka Użycie pierwszych instrumentów muzycznych na terenach dzisiejszej zjednoczonej Ahtialii historycy oceniają na około tysięczny rok przed naszą erą. Były to najprawdopodobniej bębny zrobione z pancerzy pancerników. Do około XVI wieku znane były instrumenty ziemskiej starożytności, na przykład lira, bęben, albo flet. Literatura Pojawienie się piśmiennictwa Pismo powstało w niedługim czasie po 2162 roku p.n.e., kiedy władzę sprawował Ahokarut. Pismo, które władca wynalazł, nazywane jest od jego imienia pismem ahokarutańskim. Wymarło trzysta lat później, po ostatecznym upadku państwa. Nastąpił wtedy okres, w którym dotychczasowe pismo wyparły ideogramy ahtialańskie, część z nich jest używana do dzisiaj. W XV w. p.n.e. do terenów starej Ahtialii przybyli Grecy, niosąc alfabet grecki. Ahtialańczycy nie zaakceptowali tego pisma, ale na jego podstawie stworzyli własne, które z niewielkimi zmianami używane jest po dzień dzisiejszy wraz z niektórymi ideogramami. Grecy w Ahtialii żyli od stu do trzystu lat, po czym zasymilowali się lub wymarli. W Muzeum Historycznym An przechowywane są talerze z tekstem ahtialańskim zapisanym alfabetem greckim z pewnymi zmianami. Ahtialańczycy na ogół pisali na tabliczkach glinianych lub kamieniach do ok. X wieku p.n.e., gdy wynaleziono tam papier. Najstarszy tekst na papierze pojawił się w języku palan na terytorium południowej Suarny. Napisano go prawdopodobnie około 890 roku przed naszą erą. Autor, przedstawiający się jako Idhois Beadae, opisuje legendę przodków, założenie miasta Palan i wielką suszę nad nim, oraz sposoby uprawy ziemi i handel z innymi plemionami. Pojawienie się druku Druk pojawił się w Ahtialii w 1484 roku, wynalazca pozostaje nieznany. Metoda tworzenia druku była podobna, co metoda Gutenberga - czcionki z ołowiu. W Ahtialii jednakże dla jednego tekstu odlewano jedną tabliczkę ołowianą, tworzono druk, a następnie tabliczkę niszczono. Był to rodzaj tradycji, która zmieniła się wraz z wprowadzeniem druku w Amultii i Makratii. Czcionki robiono odrębnie dla każdej litery z twardego w zimnej temperaturze materiału, który już przy niewielkim podgrzaniu robi się bardzo plastyczny. Glify łączono za pomocą stalowych nici i w ten sposób układano tekst. Pierwsze państwowe drukarnie pojawiły się w 1526 roku w An i Harnii, potem także w Minnaice i Kamivie. Drukarnie używały prądu elektrycznego do pracy. W 1902 tekst był już projektowany komputerowo i drukowany na specjalnych drukarkach, które rozpowszechniono z rozkazu Koroneto Lai Niŀy. Pierwsze księgi Pierwsza drukowana księga pojawiła się w 1490 roku, napisana przez Dizmiko Finata, była bajką i nosiła tytuł "Niebieski żuraw". Właściwie przez następne sto lat drukowano wyłącznie teksty urzędowe, pakty, traktaty, oraz bajki dla dzieci. Pismo odręczne wciąż było w modzie. Pierwszą poważną księgą dla ludu była "Księga Gwiazd" Âdakae Simhasa (1620), która nie zdobyła wielkiej popularności wśród prostych ludzi, ale za to była chętnie czytana przez astronomów i polecana na uczelniach. Dopiero z początkiem XVIII wieku zaczęto pisać księgi dla ludu. Pierwszą z nich była "Paakuo" (Siła woli 1716), napisana przez Pnekaitę Neikao. W jej ślady poszedł Kopetlu Kasemba i kilka lat później ukazała się "Baza" (1716), a następnie "Czerwony Płacz" (1762) Sottu İpasa. Klasycyzm i romantyzm w literaturze ahtialańskiej W XIX wieku, równolegle z literaturą w Europie na Ziemi, pojawiły się dwa prądy umysłowe: klasycyzm i romantyzm. Jednakże pojawiły się one w przeciwnej kolejności, niż na Ziemi. W 1801 roku napisano pierwszą powieść romantyczną, "Dusza" (autor Havliaku Micmowis), a po niej pojawiły się inne: "Para z Turaaki" (Havliaku Micmowis, 1804), "Grunt Duszy" (Bimaka Silo, 1809), "Dramatyczne przeżycia Dloka Stiromu" (Zirecyadi Kmoqan, 1810) i inne. Romantyzm ahtialański trwa sześćdziesiąt lat. W 1852 roku, podczas wojny makracko-amulckiej makraccy naukowcy popełnili błąd i artyleria ostrzelała miasto Nelobu, które wg wszelkich układów należało do Suarny. Mimo, że właśnie wtedy, gdy wojska suarniańskie zdobywały Makratię, nastąpiło apogeum romantyzmu, to jeszcze przed końcem wojny nurt ten bardzo szybko osłabł i pojawił się klasycyzm. Wydarzenia wojenne sprawiły, że ludzie zwątpili w wyższość ludzkich uczuć nad rozumem, i romantyzm został wzgardzony. Pojawiły się księgi klasycyzmu; "Wojna a serce" (1858) Ixisa Maedoy to arcydzieło nurtu. Po ukazaniu się tej powieści przez dwadzieścia lat pisano inne: "Nożem w serce" (Thıran Smouta, 1861), "Szturm" (Minya Zio, 1861), "Ten czwarty raz" (Krous Ladha, 1863) i inne. Wczesna nowożytność Jeden z punktów paktu z 1889 roku głosił: nie wolno nikomu publikować nacjonalistycznych tekstów, a obowiązkiem państwa jest zniszczenie takiego tekstu i należyte ukaranie autorów. Pakt działał przez dziesięć lat, po czym właściwie nie był przestrzegany. Urinati Haraboro, szerząc ksenofobię w krajach ahtialańskich i Amultii, przepuszczał wszystkie nieprzyjazne innym ludom teksty. Wskutek interwencji władców Yınıti i Unakty oraz działaniom Koroneto Lainiŀy Urinati Haraboro został usunięty ze stanowiska władcy. Od 1907 arcyjaartem została Koroneto Lainiŀa, a nastawienie ludności zostało zmienione na globalizm. Sama imperatorka napisała trzy księgi: "Dziewczyna pustyni" (1903), "Cud spokoju" (1906) i "Jesteśmy przeciwko wojnie" (1907). W tym czasie powstawały liczne drukarnie, pisano o Koroneto liczne księgi, z których tylko niewielki procent zawierały negatywne opinie o władczyni, należy do ciekawostek fakt, że wyjątkowo pozytywną opinię na jej temat miała również Makratia. W Ahtialii tworzyli pisarze makraccy, np. Rimosterron Koreabiso ("Makratia a Ahtialia", 1910) czy Sataria Miguronohedai ("Cały czas", 1909; "Jeden", 1913). Milczenie Wraz z epoką wpływów Jkatsay Çuldanina drukowanie ksiąg było coraz gorzej odbierane, aż w końcu, gdy został arcyjaartem, zakazane całkowicie. Druk ruszył dopiero 1957 roku. Tymczasem w innych państwach ahtialańskich pisano niewiele książek, literatura co prawda była chroniona, ale nie była rozwijana. Wiele ksiąg wywieziono ze Starej Ahtialii do muzeów w innych krajach, by nie uległy zniszczeniu i tylko dlatego ocalały. Wyjątkowy brak twórczości w innych krajach (nie w Amultii ani Makratii) ahtialańskich nazwano "epoką milczenia za ludzi ze starego regionu" i tłumaczono solidarnością z nimi. Wielu twórców decydowało się sporządzać notatki i prace, oraz pisać książki, ale nie wydawać ich. Wielki twórca ahtialański, Moiti Unemiŀu, przeczuwając nadchodzący terror, starał się zmienić nastawienie ludzi - na próżno. W związku z tym, tuż przed przejęciem władzy przez Jkatsay Çuldanina, napisał arcydzieło ahtialańskie: "Ḥavan ȷu harakı" (Wojna o dusze, 1918). Czasy grozy w literaturze Po rozstrzelaniu Jkatsay Çuldanina literatura ruszyła w państwach ahtialańskich z wyjątkiem Starej Ahtialii, gdzie odbudowywano zniszczenia i ratowano, co tylko można było. Niestety, w związku z narastającym wrogim nastawieniem Makratów do całej Ahtialii, pojawiła się także literatura nacjonalistyczna. Jej kierunek zmienił się dopiero w czasach SZIUWTu. Powstało wtedy kilka dzieł dotyczących broni atomowej, głównie podważających jej istnienie, ale także dwie inne księgi: "Wielka Chmura" (Kryosate Staihomai, 1986) oraz "Artyleria" (Xaidola Minniha, 1987). Obie księgi zawierały wizje wojny atomowej, w obu też pojawiły się informacje, że jeśli nie będzie to wojna atomowa, to będzie wojna na artylerię. Wojna dystansowa Wojna dystansowa wywołała ożywienie literatury patriotycznej, nacjonalistycznej oraz romantycznej. Twórcy masowo uciekali do Quilkaç, by tam wydawać swoje dzieła i zagrzewać żołnierzy do walki. Napisano wtedy wiele ksiąg, z których najważniejsze to: # "Nie płacz!" (“Ne¬ sunıkırayvst!”)- powieść, Stırna Kointa 1999; # "Ahtialia w płomieniach" (“Ahtiala sen ḥamı”)- dramat, Stırna Kointa 2000, sztukę napisana pod wpływem dramatycznego tempa zwycięstw Makratii; # "Amulet Zemsty" (“Yotaar ȷu soreeḥa”)- powieść epistolarna, Baihate Xaindı 2000; # "Ostatnia Nadzieja" (“Fuyınant ıpsoah”'') - powieść napisana przez obywatela Amultii, ale głównie dla Ahtialańczyków, w związku z czym traktowana jako dzieło ahtialańskie i amulckie jednocześnie, Hsu Mihsoi 2000; # "Burza" (“Kataiġida”, w niektórych wersjach “Harras”)- powieść historyczna, Teimaik Sawaitlu wyd. 2002, wyróżnione dzieło opisujące siłę agresji wojsk ahtialańskich prujących przez Makratię i zmiatających wszystko po drodze, poświęcone głównie wysiedleniu Makratów z Otry i zrównaniu stolicy z ziemią do ostatniej grudki pyłu za pomocą artylerii Draak. # "Zjednoczenie" (“Itnov”) - powieść wierszowana, Goigate Zorlateitlu wyd. 2002. W czasach wojny dystansowej podejmowano nie tylko temat agresji makrackiej i broni masowej zagłady, ale także kwestię Ahtialii jako zwycięzcy. Ahtialia powojenna Po zjednoczeniu przez pięć lat (do 2006 roku) pisano głównie o wojnie, ale potem zaprzestano tworzenia literatury. W dzisiejszych czasach niewielu tworzy. Warto jednak wspomnieć, że arcyjaart sprawujący obecnie urząd, Baihate Xaindı, na początku 2009 roku wydał książkę poświęconą kwestii broni atomowej pod tytułem "Niski lot". Stosunki międzykontynentalne Ahtialia dzisiaj jest wielką światową potęgą Haivoori, ale nie utrzymuje wielkich kontaktów z państwami na innych kontynentach. Jak wszystkie kraje na tej planecie, obowiązuje ją Antywojenny Pakt Międzykontynentalny Haivoori (APMH), który nigdy nie zostal przez nią złamany; Ahtialia nie brała również udziału w akcjach związanych ze złamaniem APMH. Prawo dotyczące pobytu ludzi z innych kontynentów na terenie Ahtialii jest bardzo brutalne. Osoba spoza Mikui jest ścigana prawnie, za zdemaskowanie takiej osoby i udowodnienie pochodzenia spoza kontynentu oferowane są wysokie nagrody, często dla złapanego migracja kończy się karą śmierci. Także za zabójstwo osoby, której udowodniono przejście spoza Mikui na ten kontynent praktycznie nie ma kar. Takie samo prawo działa w Amultii, jak również i w Makratii. Stosunki międzyplanetarne Historia Właśnie na Mikui pojawili się pierwsi ludzie na Haivoori, jest to także państwo które utrzymuje kontakty w największym zakresie ze wszystkich państw na planecie z planetą Ziemią. Pierwsze kontakty po założeniu państw prawdopodobnie miały miejsce około 2500 p.n.e z mieszkańcami starożytnej Grecji. Około 900 p.n.e. złoża kerumu wyczerpały się i do Nowych czasów kerumu (1325 - 1676) nie było kontaktów z Ziemią. Wtedy zaczęto snuć teorie dotyczące produkcji kerumu i w 1644 roku n.e. naukowiec Korivadana Kerratone wyprodukował sześć cząteczek kerumu, co poskutkowało wyprawami sześciu ludzi, z których po dwunastu latach wrócił tylko Neeru Tairboos w 1674 roku, a wraz z nim wiele projektów budynków oraz język angielski i właściwie jego powrót zmienił oblicze Mikui. Kontakty międzyplanetarne od XVII do XIX wieku nie miały miejsca. Dopiero 1 marca 1910 roku w Starej Ahtialii, rządzonej przez Koroneto Lai Niŀę, pojawia się dwóch brytyjskich naukowców, fizyka Stevena Bella oraz chemika i astronoma sir Woodrowa Jonesa. Razem z nimi między planetami przenoszą się ich księgi. Arcyjaart wprowadziła po tym kilka zwyczajów europejskich. 14 maja 1914 Brytyjczycy opuszczają Ahtialię, pozostawiając po sobie jak najbardziej pozytywne wrażenie mieszkańców całego kontynetu. Warto zauważyć, że państwa innych kontynentów nie przejęły żadnych zwyczajów, przywiezionych przez Brytyjczyków. Następny kontakt z Ziemianami był bardzo przykrym spotkaniem. Okres ten nazywa się ŞƔVT Şari Ɣ Verha Torlu (Matka Wszelkiej Broni) i zaczyna się 23 lipca 1989, gdy do Ahtialii przybywa dwudziestu ludzi z Ziemi pod przywództwem François Delacroixa; przywieźli oni wiele cennych ksiąg, a także informacje o medycynie i komputerach, oprócz tego rośliny, których w Ahtialii nie było. Oprócz tego przywieźli ze sobą sześć taktycznych bomb jądrowych. Przybysze zostali powitani przyjaźnie, ale rzekomą moc ładunków wyśmiano. Dopiero 6 sierpnia 1990 zdetonowano jeden z nich na pustyni Suarny. W wyniku wybuchu zginęło prawie trzysta osób, które nie uwierzyły w moc bomby i podeszły blisko wybuchu. Dowództwo ahtialańskie (z wyjątkiem przedstawiciela Yınıti), makrackie i amulckie błyskawicznie pragnęły przejąć owe bomby, lecz zostały one ukryte. Dowódca François Delacroix sprzedał Makratom ładunki za ogromną sumę, ale zanim zdążył je przekazać, ahtialańskie siły specjalne odnalazły wszystkie bomby i zdetonowały je na wyspie Neelu, a Ziemianie zostali rozstrzelani. Stało się to przyczyną wojny dystansowej. Teraźniejszość Po wojnie odnowiono kontakty z Ziemią, ale oficjalnie zaprasza się jedną osobę, najczęściej z Wielkiej Brytanii, i przekazuje jej wyselekcjonowane informacje na temat Haivoori. Ahtialańczycy w zamian otrzymują informacje na temat sytuacji na Ziemi. Media Media odgrywają w porównaniu z Ziemią niewielką rolę, służą głównie przekazywaniu suchych faktów i rozrywki ludziom. Na terytorium Republiki Ahtialii legalna jest tylko telewizja państwowa, natomiast istnieje wiele komercyjnych i prywatnych stacji radiowych oraz czasopism i gazet. Istnieje sześć kanałów ahtialańskiej telewizji publicznej: Ahtialańska Stacja Nadawcza, Baza Zero, kanał lokalny, Stacja Nadawcza Rozrywka, Baza Pogoda, Baza Film oraz jeden przyzwolony kanał Baza Amulti, nadający w języku amulti. Najważniejsze stacje radiowe to prywatne stacje Qsyuman i Ōkhami. Istnieje również bardzo wiele czasopism, z których najważniejsze dzienniki to Ahtialański Druk, Grad, Wyspy Kontynentu oraz kwartalnik globalny Informacje Światowe, w którym są podawane informacje na temat sytuacji na innych kontynentach. Transport Transport w starożytności Około 3500 p.n.e. wynaleziono koło, którego używano do budowy maszyn rolniczych. Używano też dorożek, do których zaprzęgano Klyimy, pojawiły od 655 p.n.e. pierwsze większe pojazdy do transportu publicznego, głównie w większych miastach, takich jak Harnia czy Palan. Za koniec starożytności w transporcie uznaje się odkrycie i wykorzystanie asininy. Transport obecny Dzisiaj, jak i tysiące lat temu, używa się w transporcie asininy, wykazującej właściwości antygrawitacyjne. Jej zastosowanie polega na umiejętności szybkiego schłodzenia i ogrzewania tej substancji, która już przy temperaturze -5°C staje się cieczą i traci możliwości antygrawitacyjne. Na ogół asininę przechowuje się w wielu pojemnikach rozmieszczonych w pewnych miejscach pojazdu (asibaru) tak, by była zachowana równowaga i poszczególne pojemniki schładza lub ogrzewa. Dawniej wykorzystywano do tego pneumatyczne schładzanie gazów poprzez ujście wyjątkowo małym otworem, co wymagało ogromnej siły, tak więc asibary miały tylko wielkie i bogate rodziny oraz państwo. Był to jeden z czynników, który stał się powodem tak szybkiego wykorzystania prądu elektrycznego i silnika spalinowego (102 n.e., choć elektryczność na masową skalę zaczęto wykorzystywać dopiero w XIII wieku). W dzisiejszych czasach, ze względu na informacje na temat tego, co dzieje się z ropą naftową na Ziemi, raczej używa się silników elektrycznych do zmiany temperatury asininy, oraz miru jako paliwa do silników korygujących lot i nadających pojazdowi kierunek ruchu do przodu. Śmigłowce Ze względu na to, że asinina stale powoduje wznoszenie pojazdów, niemożliwe jest zatrzymanie asibaru w jednym miejscu ani lot na stałej wysokości. W związku z tym w 1714 roku wynaleziono śmigłowiec, początkowo posiadał zbiorniki z asininą, potem odkryto zalety możliwości zawiśnięcia w powietrzu i asininę usunięto, a wirnik napędzano wyłącznie za pomocą miru. Śmigłowce były używane głównie przez szpitale oraz w terenach ekstremalnych, np. na pustyniach Suarny lub morzach Kaurkanu. Łodzie Na Mikui właściwie nigdy nie używano łodzi. Powstały jedynie kajaki sportowe oraz treningowe dla ludzi, którzy z różnych powodów potrzebowali intensywnego treningu fizycznego. W niektórych portach jednakże istnieją pojazdy wyłącznie nawodne, posiadające niewielką ilość asininy służącą do unoszenia się na wodzie, ale zazwyczaj te pojazdy również mają zdolność lotu. Na ogół do podróży międzymorskich służą asibary. Statki wyłącznie wodne, używane przez sportowców, zwane są ŀaobarami (od ŀao, co znaczy: "woda"). Ahtialański program kosmiczny Ahtialański program kosmiczny Ахтіаљант Вєрнаарт Цєує, AVC, jest projektem rządowym rozpoczętym 12 marca 2003 roku. Jego celem jest wzięcie przez Ahtialię udziału zarówno w projekcie "Niebiański Pomost" Haivoori, jak i w wyścigu po tytuł pierwszego człowieka, który stanął na księżycach tej planety. Plan został podpisany w 2003 roku i od tego czasu trwa wyścig techniczny po to, by Związek Ahtialański miał praktyczną możliwość najpierw wejścia na orbitę planety, a później wysłania swojego człowieka na oba księżyce. Obecnie Ahtialii udało się osiągnąć orbitę Haivoori. 1 maja ma zostać wyniesiony drugi sztuczny satelita w historii tej planety. Telekomunikacja W Ahtialii działają trzy główne działy zajmujące się telekomunikacją: wideofonia, telewizja oraz odpowiednik ziemskiego internetu. Działem wideofonii zajmuje się głównie państwo. Dla większości użytkowników państwowa sieć jest darmowa, choć jest to transport obrazu i dźwięku za pomocą technologii kwantowej niskiej jakości. Telewizja powstała w 1823 roku i istnieje w dwóch działach, państwowym i komercyjnych. Największą popularność mają Ahtialańska Stacja Główna oraz Neutralna Stacja Narodu. Internet jest dostępny za darmo we wszystkich urządzeniach posiadających odpowiednie uprawnienia dostępu, ale sieć jest kontrolowana przez państwo, a dostęp do niej wymaga podania kodu obywatela i autoryzacji biologicznej. Kategoria:Conworldy RWHÔ !